Joss Whedon
| image = | birth name = Joseph Hill Whedon | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = Producer; Executive producer; Director; Writer | date of birth = June 23rd, 1964 | place of birth = New York City, New York | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = | first = Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) }} Joss Whedon is an American film and television director, producer and writer. He is responsible for creating the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise as well as several other programs including Angel, Firefly and Dollhouse. Joss was born Joseph Hill Whedon in New York City, New York on June 23rd, 1964. Whedon developed and wrote the screenplay for the 1992 Buffy the Vampire Slayer film directed by Fran Rubel Kuzui. Although the film received poor reviews from critics, Whedon re-invented the concept for a television series, which began airing in 1997. Buffy the Vampire Slayer went on to become a critical and cult hit. Its episode "Hush", which was written and directed by Whedon, received an Emmy Award nomination for outstanding writing in a drama series in 2000. The show ran for five seasons on The WB Network before being relocated to the UPN Network for its final two seasons, after a bidding war for the broadcast rights. Body of work Film Television Programs As a director Angel # Angel: City of... # Angel: Untouched # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Spin the Bottle # Angel: Conviction # Angel: A Hole in the World Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When She Was Bad # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lie to Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Innocence # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Anne # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Amends # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Doppelgangland # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Freshman # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Who Are You? # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Restless # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Family # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Body # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Gift # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Films # Buffy the Vampire Slayer As a writer Angel # Angel: City of... # Angel: I Fall to Pieces # Angel: Sanctuary # Angel: Judgment # Angel: Happy Anniversary # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Spin the Bottle # Angel: Conviction # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: A Hole in the World # Angel: Not Fade Away Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Nightmares # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When She Was Bad # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: School Hard # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lie to Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Innocence # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Anne # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Amends # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Doppelgangland # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Freshman # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Who Are You? # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Restless # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Family # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Body # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Gift # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lessons # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Films # Alien: Resurrection # Buffy the Vampire Slayer Notes & Trivia * For Alien: Resurrection, Joss Whedon went through five different versions of the final battle with the "Newborn" creature, the first four versions of which all took place on Earth in such settings as a hospital maternity ward, a giant junkyard, a snowy forest and cliffside, and a desert. He originally scripted the Newborn creature as a four-legged, eyeless, bone-white creature with red veins running along the sides of its head. It had an inner jaw, similar to the all the other aliens. It also had a pair of pincers on the sides of his head. These pincers were used to hold its prey still as it drained the prey of blood with its inner jaw. The creature was also larger, nearly the size of the queen alien. In later script revisions, the creature was changed into a "more believable" hybrid of human and alien. IMDB; Alien: Resurrection; Trivia section External Links * * Joss Whedon at MDP * * Joss Whedon at Wikipedia * Joss Whedon at Buffyverse * Joss Whedon at Xenopedia * Joss Whedon at the Dark Horse Database References ---- Category:1964 births Category:Producers Category:Executive producers Category:Directors Category:Writers